The ongoing work is related to the development of software for - Instrument Control - Calorimetric Data Analysis - Structural Thermodynamic Analysis The software has been developed for Silicon Graphics, PC~s and Macintosh computer platforms. This software can be accessed via Internet or distributed at no charge to interested laboratories.